


as long as we have eachother

by IncorrectValk



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, a side story for the oc's, just a small fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncorrectValk/pseuds/IncorrectValk
Summary: Kingdom and Karhu survive an assault and finally connect and become friends as they go for an evac from the mission area.A short fic for two OC characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> When you get a spark of inspiration at 3 am you write and you don't stop. 
> 
> This fic is between my OC Kody and my friend's OC Karhu, I wrote it for her cause she's amazing and I love her.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Kody knew what was happening before it happened. As she went to call out commands to her squad and an explosion knocked her off of her feet and hard into the wall, knocking the wind from her lungs. The debris falling on top of her, almost crushing her. She could hear her squad scream her name through the mic but she couldn’t get the strength to try and move. She lets out a grunt and closes eyes, letting the darkness take her over.

Kody lay under the debris for minutes, maybe it was hours, she wasn’t sure but when she woke there was a deafening silence. Her body was heavy and aches so much, she wanted to just lay there and cry but she forced herself to push off the rubble and crawl out from the pile. There was something sticky and warm rolling down her cheek, she already knew it was blood but it wasn’t the time to try to self assess. She tried her radio but it was dead, in anger she yanked it off her shoulder and threw it at the wall. 

She wandered the building with a limp, her body screaming in pain with every step. She saw something in the distance of the hallway and made her way towards, an ache in her heart as she realized what, no, who it was. “Lewis... no, no no.” She rolled the young recruit over, he turned eyes open in a look of fear. She slammed her fist hard on the ground. “FUCK!”

She stood up again and took a look around the room. She sees Farrell in a corner, missing a leg and a hand while Dawson was under a desk, just as dead as the others. All of her team was dead. All except for one. Karhu. Where was she?

Deep down Kody knew that if given the chance, Karhu would ditch the mission and her team to track down the white masks but she was more worried that she was captured by the white masks because of her family history with the organization. 

“Karhu?” She called out, struggling to walk herself back to the door. “Eryka?!” 

She shifted her weight on the walls as she limped her way through the building, dryly calling out her name, slowly losing hope. 

“Olen täällä sinä kurja” 

“I thought I told you to stop calling me that,” Kody says, a painful chuckle as she follows the voice. “Behind this cabinet thing?”

A grunt confirmed her question and she began to push hard on the cabinet, shoving it out of the way. Kody finds her comrade lying against the wall, hands grabbing at her gut. “It seems we’re both in a bad spot here huh Lieutenant?”

Kody dropped down next to Karhu, assessing her teammates' wounds. “You’re worse off. Stop moving, you’re losing blood.” 

“Of course I am, I was shot multiple times.”

“Eryka…” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Kody’s hands traced down her left leg, which was completely soaked in blood, blood pulsing out, thankfully at a slow rate. She moved her hands to Karhu’s gut, thankfully not as bad as her leg. “Okay, keep the pressure on your gut. I’ll be right back.”

“You be careful, With a head wound like that you might pass out.” 

“Thanks for the concern. Glad you care about me.”

“I didn't say that.”

Kody smiles back at her as she hobbles out the room and back down to the room of her fallen comrades. Crouching next to Lewis, she unbuckled his belt and slipped it out from his pants then returned to where she passed out searching for her first aid kit which was tucked under a piece of debris. She quickly returned to Karhu, who seemed to be staring into space.

“You okay there Karhu?”

“You’ll” She coughs hard, “You’ll tell Jaimini that I love her right?” 

“You’ll tell her yourself, you goof,” Kody says tying the belt around her leg just above the wound, tying it off tight. She opens the bag and grabs the bottle of alcohol and splashes it on the wound causing Karhu to grab Kody’s arm and squeeze hard.

“Warning would’ve been nice.”

“Don’t call me a brat then.”

“Bitch.”

Kody smirked as she placed a bandage to the wound and wrapped it in gauze. Moving quickly to her gut, repeating the process. “Okay, we need to get out of here and contact base and quickly.”

Karhu grabs her hand pulling her back down. “Now you know as well as me that if I don’t check your head and we somehow make it out of this then Mira will kill both me and you.”

Kody sighs but knows she’s telling the truth. “Fine but let's make it fast, okay?”

Karhu shrugs as she takes the bandages from Kody. “You got quite the gash there, it's going to leave a scar. Maybe then people will finally take you seriously.”

“They already take me seriously, what do you mean?”

“Doubt.”

Karhu touched the gash with the alcohol gauze, making Kody flinch back. “And you tell me not to move.”

“Fuck off.”

Karhu rolls her eyes as she pulls down towards her so she can begin to wrap the gauze around her head. Giving her a tap on the wound after making the smaller woman give her a death stare. “You’re cute when you try to be angry.”

Kody mumbles something incoherent and helps pull Karhu to her feet, she straps the med-pack to her back before wrapping one of Karhu's arms around her neck, supporting her weight and they begin to walk. 

“I’m surprised you can carry my weight. Stronger than you look.” 

“I don’t like to flaunt like Meghan.”

“Too kind. How Canadian.”

“Fuck off.”

Karhu chuckles, grunting at the pain that sparked at her gut. 

The process of walking down the damaged stairs was a process that felt like it took about an hour but they managed it and went out the back door of the damaged building. They wandered down the streets of Somalia. Cutting through alleys, trying to make a distance from the building just in case. 

Abruptly, Karhu winces in pain and slides from Kody's grip and into the wall of the alley. The loss of weight makes Kody wobble a bit and reach for the opposite wall to catch herself as she looks over at the taller woman. She watches Karhu slide down the wall and sit, catching her breath, staring at each other.

“You thought I ditched you, didn’t you?” She asks, watching the smaller woman with interest.

“Yes.” 

“Blunt.”

“Yes.” Kody agrees. With a slight sigh she looks down at the ground, “I know about the incident.”

“When.”

“The moment you joined.”

“Really?” Karhu asks in a bit of shock. “You knew and treated me like I didn’t do anything?” 

“Because you did what you had to do for your family. I understand that and I would do the same.” Kody admits, “Maybe not in the exact same way but… I just, I understand it and I understand how you feel.”

Karhu stares at her leg, flicking at the belt before coughing hard once, then twice, then a third time, coughing blood into her hand. “Well shit.”

Kody was quick to move to her side. 

“You should just go, leave me here.” Karhu says, “It’d be better that way.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Kody, leave me.” Her voice was hard and commanding, reminding her of her older brother, which made her smile.

“Eryka Korhonen, I will not be leaving you.” Kody stares her dead in the eye. “We are going home. You will see Jai again and I’m going to see Elena.”

“They’re surely hunting us. Just leave me, I'm dead weight.”

Kody punches the wall hard beside Karhu’s head. “If we got each other, and that is all we have, we'll both be fine and if I have to, I'll hold your hand.”

“Kody…”

“You’re my family Eryka. I’m not leaving you.”

She stares at Kody for a solid minute as the older woman checks her wounds thoroughly, a calm look on her.

“You should know that I’m here for you because this world isn’t kind and it will rip you to shreds if you try to face it on your own.” 

Karhu finally reacts by grabbing Kody by the back of her neck and pulls her toward her, meeting each other's foreheads. 

Kody, struck by the action, doesn’t say anything but close her eyes and smiles. “Let’s get home okay?”

“Yes, please.”

Once again, Kody pulls Karhu to her feet and takes her weight and they continue their way through alleys before they find a safe area near an old payphone. Kody walks over and opens the side of the payphone to expose the wires. She works her magic and gets the payphone working again and dials the emergency number to team rainbow. She returns to Karhu a few moments later and redresses her wound, finishing just as the helicopter comes into sight. 

“We’re moving again. Once more, you can do it.”

Karhu grunts as she lets herself be pulled up to her feet and dragged towards the nearby open field towards the helicopter. Finka jumps off the side and rushes to get to the other side of Karhu and helps bring her to the helicopter, laying her down once inside. She shouts something to Jager who gives a thumbs up and lifts off the ground. 

Karhu makes eye contact with Kody once again and watches as she stares out the window of the helicopter. Thinking maybe, just maybe, Kody isn’t all that bad and maybe she could see her as a sister. Karhu lets herself fall asleep to the morphine mixed with Finka nanobots to ease her pain. 

They land back at base camp, Kody watching in the background as Doc with his medic recruits run out to meet Finka with a stretcher, Kali nearby to join whispering something to the nearly unconscious Karhu. They disappear into the Tent as Kody moves to step out of the helicopter, almost slipping if not for being caught by Ash who came from nowhere. 

“Ease up Kingdom.” She says softly, “You’re safe now.”

“I need to see Lena…”

“Elena is back in England, you know that.”

“I know… I just” She begins, leaning against the redhead. “I almost died and I really need to tell her I love her ‘cause we got into a big fight before I left and I just love her.”

Ash shakes her head lightly, suppressing a smile. “We’ll get you into the infirmary to get your head checked and I’ll work on getting her on call, sound good?”

“Yea… thanks ‘liza.”

Ash carried her into the building and brought her to the nearest bed where Luna came over and immediately began to treat Kody’s head.

“Eliza.”

The redhead turned and looked back at the younger woman. “Yea?”

“I lost them all.” Kody choked out. “I couldn’t save them.”

“It’s not your fault Kody.”

“But what if it was?”

“It wasn’t,” Eliza said firmly. “Lewis, Dawson, and Farrell died in the line of duty. The same line that almost took both you and Eryka. Now, stop blaming yourself or I’ll tell Elena.”

Kody stared at Eliza, in a bit of disbelief but also grateful as the redhead disappeared out of the room, leaving her alone with Luna, Doc’s star pupil. 

A day passes when Kody and Karhu, along with the bodies of the three recruits, are brought to the airport and enter the military plane that would bring them home to England. Karhu gets strapped in by Luna, tightly locking her before moving to make sure Kody was strapped in beside her. 

“You guys should be good for at least three hours, if the pain starts to bubble up again, Kingdom, you know what to do.”

“Absolutely.” Kody gives her a thumbs up and a smile. Luna waves goodbye as she steps off the plane. 

The two women sit in comfortable silence for about an hour after takeoff, listening to the music playing off the radio when Karhu speaks up. 

“Thank you.”

“For?”

“Never giving up on me.” Karhu whispers, “Believing in me and all that other shit.”

Kody turns to her with a big grin, her eyes closed, radiating warmth, making Karhu sheepishly smile herself.

“What’s a big sister for if not for being in your corner at all times?” Kody says, “I love you Eryka, not in that disgusting romantic way that you hate so much, of course.”

“I hate you.”

“Awh why.”

“Shut up.”

“Eryka.”

“Stop talking.”

“But Eryka…”

“Stop.”

“Eryka! I will love you!”

Karhu tries to cover her face with her hand but grunts at the pain, Kody taps her leg. “If you just let me love you, you wouldn’t be feeling that.”

“I’m going to murder you.”

“Well, that’s not very sisterly like.”

“Oh my god.”

It was going to be a long flight home.


	2. Two

Gavin Lewis, Gabriel Dawson and Samuel Farrell.

The three names replayed over and over again inside Kody’s head for the past three weeks. The images of their loved ones at the funeral haunted her and kept her from sleeping. Kody knew it wasn’t her fault, she couldn't have accounted for the explosion. She knew this and replayed it over and over again. If she was faster to call it out, If she relocated herself a second earlier would it have missed her? If she just trusted her gut would they still be here? The constant phrase, I should’ve, repeating inside her head like a mantra as she punches her anger into the punching bag. 

I should’ve known

I should’ve prepared

I should’ve protected them

I should’ve fought the pain

I should’ve seen it coming

I should’ve, I should’ve, I should’ve. 

Kody screamed loud punching the bag once more, stepping back and collapsing onto her ass. Breathing heavily as tears stung her eyes. She pulled her knees to her chest, burying her head between them. She was angry at herself and she hated it.

Kody feels hands on her forearms, pulling down her grasp. Karhu is crouched down in front of her, her blue eyes staring into her. She raises a brow at her.

“What do you want.”

“You’re screaming at three am,” Karhu says pushing the smaller woman down onto the gym mat. “It’s hard to sleep when you are suffering.”

“Why do you care, don’t you have to go baby up to Jai?”

Karhu makes a noise that Kody thinks was a snarl, and she stares at the taller woman, waiting for a reaction but she took a deep breath and looked at her. “I’ll let that pass just this once. But you say something like that again, I will take your head off your body.”

Kody merely shrugs and falls back onto the mat, stretching out her limbs as Karhu stands above her, watching. “What are you looking at, goofy.”

“Nothing much.”

Kody rolls her eyes as Karhu pulls off her teal hoodie and drops it on the map and walks over to the open area of the map. “Come.”

“You really want me to kick your ass again?”

“I let you.” 

Kody chuckled lightly and began to stand up slowly, her body still aching from the incident a few works prior. When she meets Karhu at the mat, she steps forward and places her hand on her bare stomach, Karhu flinching at the touch as the small woman traced her fingers across the scar. “You are still putting the cream on this?” 

“Yes,” Karhu says, lightly grabbing Kody’s hand. “I appreciate you caring. Now, let me kick your ass.”

“It will take you a thousand years to beat me.” She responds, stepping back and raising her fists. 

“We’ll see about that.” 

Karhu and Kody stare at each for a few seconds before nodding and proceeding with the spar. Karhu is the first to throw a punch that Kody easily sidesteps and lands a fist into her right abdomen, ducking as Karhu tries to swing her elbow back into her head. 

Kody knows that the Finnish woman favours her right arm, so she takes caution at every swing of the left arm, watching for the secret swing from the right. Kody spent most of the fight ducking and dodging, landing only a few hits here and there. She knew that Karhu was faster and that her fists hit harder than her own but she knew how to work around it. 

Unexpectedly Karhu trips Kody up, making her lose her footing but Kody was fast and caught herself with her right hand, dropping her weight onto and turned herself with the heel of her hand, almost getting a kick-off on Karhu’s head. Kody jumps back to her feet with a grin, readying for another push, a bit amused with the stunned look on the taller woman's face. She took it as an open opportunity and landed a punch into her stomach, Karhu reacted quickly, grabbing Kodys arm and tossing her onto the ground hard, dropping down and bringing her fist down hard into Kody’s gut. 

Kody took the blow and wrapped her legs around the woman's waist, arms around her neck, “Wanna know what Elena’s favourite move in bed is?” 

“No.”

“Too bad.” 

Kody’s legs squeezed tighter around the Finnish woman's waist, she pushes her hips up off the ground and slightly grinds up against her. Kody hears Karhu’s breath hitch, making her smirk. She uses it to her advantage, twisting her hips with a force, switching positions so that Kody was sitting on top. Immediately throwing punches into the woman's stomach. Each hit to Karhu’s bare stomach was like punching a brick wall. Karhu shook off the stun and pushed off the smaller woman, rolling over and scrambling to her feet. “That’s an interesting move, can see why Elena likes it.”

“It's a fun little move.” Kody agrees, rubbing her side. “Ready to give up?”

Karhu traces her fingers through her short white hair, letting out a heavy breath. “Maybe just a bit.”

Kody smirks before rushing toward her, they exchange blows and blows, neither making much progress in the fight. The next time they break apart, Kody takes an extra step back, trying to catch her breath. “Can’t keep up any more old lady?”

“You’re literally a year younger.”

She shrugs as she comes at her again with more blows towards the smaller woman. Kody takes it all, biding her time as she takes the hits to her stomach, blocking as much as she could, waiting for a certain moment. Karhu punches again, Kody easily blocks with her forearm, smiling. Like a wolf hunting prey, she strikes by punching hard at the taller woman’s right knee, making her dropdown. Her forehead coming in contact with Kody’s knee, knocking her back onto the mat with a killer headache. 

The brunette stands over her, grinning ear to ear. “I win.”

“Hmph” Karhu just lays there, stretching out her arms. “Where did I go wrong?”

“Truthfully? The minute we started, you were at a disadvantage.”

“How?”

“I am small.” Kody says, “I know how to use my height to my advantage with my fighting skills. You also favour your right arm and left leg, which made it easier to read your moves. You step forward with your left, putting your weight onto it as you begin your strike with your right, you also tend to make more steps than needed.”

Karhu sits up slightly, resting her weight on her elbows. “Where’d I go wrong at the end.”

“You’re bigger than me and you tend to throw multiple punches at a time,” Kody explains walking over to grab the water bottle by the punching bag. “You ran out of stamina and you faltered.”

“So you knowingly took the hits and waited until a perfect moment to strike.” 

“Exactly,” Kody says, tossing Karhu’s sweater at her. “I took out ur weak leg that you had almost no weight on making you lose balance and well, the knee to the face was unintentional. You may be taller, stronger than me but I’m faster, and I’m smarter. I’m always ten steps ahead in every fight.” 

“Brag much?”

“Just a wee bit.” Kody holds out her hand and pulls the taller woman to her feet. “You fought well though.”

“Thanks,” Karhu mutters. “I can tell that Jai and Tina weren’t lying when they said you took on six fellow operators in a fight and won without breaking a sweat.”

“Sure did.”

Karhu puts her hands under Kody’s arms and lifts her off the ground. 

“What are you doing?”

“Raising you up so you can be with your ego.”

Kody gives a fake sad smile which makes Karhu shake her head, a bit of a grin reaching her lips, once she sets Kody back down, the smaller woman gives her a shove. “Don’t be so rude, bean sprout. Now meet me on the balcony on side E.”

“Why.”

“Just cause.”

Karhu watches her leave the gym before sliding her sweater on and following her out the room.

~~~

Twenty-Five minutes later Karhu is still sitting on the thick wall ledge of the balcony waiting for Kody to arrive. When she does, she’s holding two cans of mountain dew and a bag of Doritos. “Sorry for the wait, Elena likes when I'm sweaty.” 

Karhu groans, making Kody chuckle as she swings her leg over the side of the balcony and sitting down. She hands one can to Karhu who takes it gratefully. “Why did you want to meet out here?” 

“Can’t I hang out with my best buddy?” 

Karhu snorts “Since when are we friends?”

“Since Somalia, now shut up and eat some Doritos.” 

Karhu did so, “I might have to tell Crow, she might be jealous.”

“Avery will be fine. Besides, I'm allowed to have more than one buddy. Tina and Aria are my main friends but they’ve been busy fucking lately so I gotta branch out. Besides, you love me.”

“You are insufferable.”

“You wouldn’t be sitting here if you truly believed that.” Kody notes, a sly grin. “It’s okay, I won't tell anyone that you’re a soft teddy bear under all those layers.”

Karhu just shakes her head and looks out into the city as Kody continues to mumble about something, She waits patiently for her to finish speaking before mumbling out “You’ve become my closest friend Kody.” 

Kody doesn’t say anything so she looks over at the smaller woman who stares at her with a genuine smile. 

“Don’t make it weird.”

“I gotta.”

“No.”

“I GOTTA.”

Karhu groans as Kody tosses a chip at the taller woman, faking a look of hurt, they both laugh for a minute. 

“I asked you to come here because I don’t really feel like being with anyone at the moment. The whole operation… it’s just been in the back of my skull and I can tell people are walking on eggshells around us but… You think you get used to it but it never stops being hard. I’ve lost so many friends, loved ones.”

“Kody, you're stronger than you think. You can’t keep beating yourself over things you can’t control. You can’t see the future.”

“I know.” She sighs and looks at Karhu. “I just don’t ever want to think…”

Karhu watches as she trails off, sipping her drink. 

“I don’t ever want to think, ‘I should’ve’ again,” Kody says sadly. 

“Have you spoken to Elena about this?”

“No.” She admits, “I love her, I do, but I just needed to vent to someone else. And you’ve become one of my closest friends of late and I just… I’m sorry.” 

“Kody, stop beating yourself up,” Karhu admits, swallowing hard. “I’m glad to be in your corner. I appreciate you, and I appreciate whatever this friendship is. Besides Jai, I haven’t bonded with anyone in a long time. I…”

Kody tilts her head and stares at her, waiting to hear what she has to say after she trails off. Karhu clears her throat and the smaller woman notices the slight redness of embarrassment to her cheeks. “I trust you.”

There’s a silence for a moment before it is disturbed by the sound of a chip being crunched by Kody. The taller woman stares at her with a deadpan face as the smaller woman continues to chew the chip slowly. 

“You really know how to ruin the moment don’t you Ammirati?”

She grins brightly as she sets her drink down and the bag of Doritos down, swinging her leg back over the side, standing up. “I’m going to hug you and you are going to accept.”

Karhu gives her a look of disgust but compiles when Kody fakes a sad face. She stands up slightly and lets the smaller woman fall into her arms and hug her. After a split second Karhu returns the hug. When they part, Kody takes the bag of chips back and slides down the side of the balcony wall, sitting down comfortably. Karhu returns to her spot, watching the smaller woman stare at the sky. 

“You getting lost in the stars?”

“Yes.”

“Must be hard, being short and knowing you won’t ever reach them.”

“Fuck off.” 

Karhu laughs, genuinely laughs and Kody can’t help but grin brightly, laughing too. 

They sit in silence for what seems like an hour before Kody finally breaks the silence in the most Kody way possible.

“Eryka, I have to know.”

“What’s that?”

“The Finland border, Is it… Is it called the Finnish line?”

Karhu groans loudly as Kody chuckles.

“I’m fucking serious.”

“No, It’s not fucking called the Finnish line.”

“What a waste.”

“Shut up Kody.”

“Okay, Eryka.”

At some point, Kody fell asleep against the wall of the balcony when Karhu was watching the lights in the city. She sighs and stands up, moving the bag from the smaller woman's hand and picking her up and carrying her off towards her room. She knocks softly on the door, waiting patiently as Elena opens the door with a surprised look before looking at her girlfriend fast asleep in the taller woman’s arms. 

Karhu gently puts her in the bed before saying goodnight to Elena and walking herself back to her room. When she opens the door to her room, she sees Jaimini fast asleep under the covers. She silently walks over to the desk and pulls open the drawer, searching for something. When she finds it, she smiles softly. 

The photograph from her first operation with Kody and Crow. 

She walks over to the pegboard and sticks it to the board. Staring at it for a minute. 

“It’s always the short bratty ones that get you.” She mumbles, smiling at the picture before pulling her sweater off and tossed it to the side and slid into bed behind Jaimini and holding her in her arms. 

“Welcome back” Jaimini mumbles softly, and moves back into the embrace, which makes Karhu’s stomach flip.

Karhu kisses the back of her Jaimini’s neck, whispering, “I love you.” into her back, quiet enough that she doesn’t hear. 

It takes a second but eventually she falls asleep, feeling the most relaxed she’s been in years. 


End file.
